Random One-Shots of Gray Fullbuster!
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: This is a set of random one shots or two or three shots of Gray about literally anything! (Almost anything) Current: Gray was his little brother, his little brother that he was meant to protect not the other way around. Lyon was the one who was meant to protect him
1. A grateful Friendship

**Hi guys, hope you enjoy this story. (I don't own Fairytail)**

Gray and Levy- a grateful friendship

To say Gray was bored was an understatement. He was bored as hell. There was absolutely nothing to do today: Natsu, Happy, and Lucy took a job without him a couple days ago and still haven't arrived yet, Erza is out on an S-Class job, Juvia, Lilly, and Gajeel went on a job just the day before (Thank God for that!), laxus was out on a quest, and so was Gildarts (No surprises there.) There was literally nothing to do, no one to fight with. Well there is Cana, Maceo and Wakabe to hang out with, but they were having drinking contest right now, and he wasn't in the mood to get drunk. What a great time to come back from a job, but he might as well use this as a break. It was a pretty long and tiring job. He had to do a job with Lyon, and it was horrifying! He kept bossing him around like a kid; that was definitely the last time he was teaming up with that idiot. The quest called for two ice wizards, since there weren't that many around, gramps thought that it was a great idea to pair up with Lyon! They had to defeat fire golems that had gone rogue up in the Shion Mountains. Gray sighed as he laid in his arms on the bar, sliding his glass of water side to side. That was a disaster, he was still surprised that they even completed that job with full success. He could always take another job, but he was still too tired from that last job.

Mira sighed, watching Gray with curiosity, while drying a glass in her hand.

"You ok Gray?" She asked. Gray stopped what sliding the glass across the table like a ping-pong game and looked up at her. He shrugged in response.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just bored." He then continued sliding the glass across the table.

"Have you thought of going on another job?" She asked, Gray nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm just resting from the job. It took a toll out of me and Erza's probably going to want to go on a job as soon as possible when she gets back." He sighed. Mira nodded, understanding.

"Where's Levy?" Jet and Droy suddenly rushed over to the bar and asked Mira. Gray jumped in surprise as the two slammed their hands on the bar. His drink that he was sliding toppled over and the remaining drop of water was spilled.

"Uuuhhhh-" Mira asked, flabbergasted. She shook herself out of her surprised state and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not here. I haven't seen her sine this morning, why?" She asked. Gray furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. The way she said that was not right. She must be hiding something.

"We need to ask her a question." As if they had appeared magically, green straps appeared on their shirts and Gray watched, horrified, as they started doing different poses.

"Uumm… I think you two need to see a doctor." Gray said, picking his drink up and muttering an apology to Mira.

"Shut up Gray! You're just jealous." They both shouted. Gray crossed his arms, angrily. He was not jealous.

"I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of losers like you?" Suddenly, he was butting head with Jet. (Droy decided to stay out of this one, but yell on the side lines.)

"What did you just call us?"

'Loser. Jeeze you guys are just as dense as that flamebrain idiot." He laughed, this just made Jet even angrier.

"You can't compare us to that idiot." He pointed out the door, as if Natsu was there.

"Uhh-yeah I can, because I just did idiot."

"Why you-" Jet was just about to strangle Gray, but Droy put his free hand on his shoulder, while he was eating a chicken drum stick in the other.

"Hey, let's just go find Levy. We'll fight with him later or something. This is much more important." Jet slowly moved his hands away from Gray's neck and sighed.

"You're right. Mira do you know where Levy is?" Mira shook her head, slowly.

"No, she could be at Fairy hills."

"But we're not allowed there. Did she go on a job with Gajeel or something?" Droy asked, hopefully. Mira shook her head again.

"No. Gajeel went on a job with Juvia and Lilly." Droy looked to the ground and sighed sadly.

"hey, maybe she's around town?" Jet suggested. Gray could see the excitement filling Droy's eyes again as he jumped up and down in the air.

"Yeah, you could be right. Let's go!" He shouted, and they both took off like lightning. Gray was completely flummoxed. What the hell? You know what? He wasn't even going to question it. He sat back down on his seat at the bar,

"So, Mira?" He asked. Mira hummed, indicating that she was listening, while she was cleaning his glass.

"Where is levy, really?" He asked, leaning on his arms, watching her with interest.

"I said I don't really know where she is." She replied, her voice wavering a bit. She might have fooled Jet and Droy, but she will never fool Gray. Gray could easily see through her, he could tell by the way her voice sounded, and her hands shaking.

"Mira-?" He asked again.

"Oh alright. She's in the library, but don't go in there, she wants to be left alone." He smiled.

"Ok, thanks Mira." He stood up and gave her a wave.

"Gray! I said she wants to be alone." She called out to him, but he already disappeared into the hallway. For like the hundredth time that day, she sighed. Levy was going to hate her now.

* * *

Gray walked down the hall to the back of the guild, towards the library. He had his hands in his pockets; his t-shirt was lost not too long ago. It's been awhile since he and Levy hang out with each other, in fact it's been years. About a year or so when Gray first arrived at the guild, he was still angry and upset with himself. So, he decided to have a wonder around the guild and came across the library. He picked up a book called ' _Aria and the enchanting ice forest.'_ He was in the library from then on for days. Apparently, Levy was curious when she found out that he kept disappearing, so she decided to follow him one day. When he found her spying on him, he literally jumped out of his skin. He wouldn't even come to the guild for the next few days because he was that embarrassed that levy spotted him reading a book. I mean, the great Gray had a reputation to uphold. But he did eventually come back after being threatened by Erza, but he still didn't return to the library until a week later. He then found Levy reading a book, but she was crying. Why she was crying? He had no idea, well sort off. He felt bad that he ditched her, so he grabbed the same book from the shelf and sat down next to her and started to read. He heard her stop her sniffling and he felt her move closer to him. He remembered that he smiled a little as she leant her head on her shoulder. Nobody in the guild really knew that they had a good friendship, but that doesn't really matter because it was like a quiet friendship they had, it wasn't such a big one, but it was nice for Gray. She helped him calm down when he was a kid and he was grateful for that and it has been a long time since he hung out with her, so he decided it was time to change that.

He arrived at the door to the library and opened it. A smell of familiarity hit him like a gust of wind; it definitely brought back memories of him and Levy when they were young. He looked around the library, there were a lot more books in here now then there was. He spotted levy sitting in the far back left corner, sitting crossed legged; surrounded by a mountain of books. Gray walked down the steps, careful not to disturb her, and walked towards one of the larger book cases. He grabbed a light blue book and pulled it out. He chuckled a bit when he read the title: _Aria and the enchanting forest._ Of course, it was this book. He walked over to levy who seemed to be reading a book on dragons, Gray guessed, since there was a picture of a dragon on the front cover.

"What book you reading?" He asked and sat down in front of her. He laughed as Levy jumped in surprise and dropped her book on her lap.

"Oh, hi Gray?" She asked, questionably.

"Oh yeah, Mira did say that you wanted to be alone, but there was nothing else to do so here I am." He explained.

"Oh, ok then? I'm reading this book called ' _Ancient times with dragons.'_ Gray nodded and opened his book.

"Is it good?" He asked, Levy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it's fantastic! I've been wanting to read this one for a while now; it sounded so interesting. It is written after the times with the dragons, so I don't really know how much the story is actually true, but it's still is a really good book. You should read it sometime." She suggested, he shrugged his shoulder and hummed in response.

"Maybe. You know I don't think that I actually ever got around to finishing this book." He held up the book, so levy could see the title.

'Oh yeah, I remember that one. That's a good book, the ending is so-." But she was cut off.

"Stop talking! I don't want spoilers!" He held out his hand to tell her to stop. Levy zipped her mouth shut.

'Oh, sorry. But still it's a really-."

"Shhhhhhh! Let me read it first." He said. Levy giggled.

"Sorry. You know this is bringing back some memories. Remember that time when you spoiled that mermaid book for me?" She asked, Gray laughed. Yup, that was hilarious.

"Yes, how could I forget that. Your face was priceless." Levy hit him on his shoulder with her book.

"It was not funny. You should be grateful that I'm not spoiling that book for you." Gray laughed.

"Well you got even when Erza chased me throughout the town, because I accidently made you cry."

"Now that was funny." Gray looked at her with a fake hurt expression.

"Maybe for you, but it wasn't for me! I almost got a broken arm from her."

"Almost." She pointed out.

"Still wasn't funny." levy laughed.

They lapsed into silence for a while; Levy continued reading her book, while Gray started to read his. He turned to the first page of the book:

 **(A/n: Made this story up)**

Chapter 1

A cry for help.

 _A young girl with short blue hair, skipped through the outskirts of the town, just next an enchanting forest. She had a bright, big smile on her face, as she skipped; her basket swinging side to side. Her parents told her to go by some bread and tomatoes from home and to be sure to make it back home before four. Her parents warned her not to go into the forest because it is said to be dangerous. She smiled at them and told them she won't she left. She's read from books that this forest was said to have dangerous creatures lurking in its trees. But she couldn't help but be amazed out how pretty the forest was, the trees somehow reflected an orange, sunset colour in the afternoon, and at night; it sparkled; emitting off blue spots as if they were raindrops._

 _Suddenly she heard a someone call out. It sounded like they needed help, but it was coming from the forest. She knew that she wasn't supposed to go, but she couldn't help it. She just had to go._

"You know Gray, this character in my story kinda reminds me of you." Levy interrupted. He looked up in confusion.

"Mmmh, how so. Well this character: he's brave, smart, loyal to the bitter end-"

"I'm flattered Levy, but I don't really see you any more than just a really good friend." Gray cut in, Levy glared at him.

"That's not what I mean you idiot." She wracked him with her book again. Gray just laughed. Levy looked down at her book with a small, nostalgic smile.

"I've missed this."

"Yeah me too. Did I ever say I was sorry for how I acted when we first met." Levy looked up in surprise.

"Uuhh-no you haven't. Why?"

"I was just thinking that what I did wasn't very nice to you and I'm sorry that I ran and hid for that week. I was just afraid that someone wold tease me if they knew I liked to read." He rubbed his shoulder sheepishly., a small blush of embarrassment creeping onto his face.

"Gray, it's ok. It's in the past." She smiled. It made him smile too, it felt like a huge weight was lifted of his chest.

"Thanks." He smiled, just as he was about to start reading again, the doors to the library banged open.

"Oi Popsicle we're going on a job! You wanna come with?" Gray smirked as he knew who that voice belonged. He turned his head to look. There standing at the door was Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Erza. He turned back to look at levy, who seemed to be reading, but Gray didn't miss the sad look in her eyes.

"You know, I think I'm going to stay her. Go on it without me!" He called back. Levy looked up with surprise.

"Are you sure." Gray nodded.

"Oh, come on Gray. Who am I going to fight wi-gah!" Gray laughed as he watched Natsu getting dragged out by an angry Erza, who was muttering something under her breath.

"If you're sure Gray. We'll tell you all about it when we get back!" Lucy smiled and waved goodbye, following Natsu, Erza and Happy out of the library. Gray turned back to Levy, who was still looking at him with surprise.

"Are you really sure you want to stay." She asked, nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's been a long time since I've hung out with you. And anyways, I need to complete this book before you spoil it for me." Levy laughed.

"Yup and thanks for staying." She smiled and turned back to her book.

"No problem." It was a quiet friendship they had, but he didn't want it any other way; he was very grateful to have her as a friend.

 **Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this story, I should probably say that in my stories Gray is going to be secretly a bookworm, because one: I love making up book titles in stories don't know why I just do, and I can also kinda see him as one too, soo ya. Anyways thanks for reading the first chapter and please review. Also, I can't make really any promises, but if you have any ideas for a oneshot with Gray you can request if u want too.**


	2. I will always be watching

**Here is the request for Viperhat. I hoped you will enjoy it. (I don't own Fairytail)**

Even if I can't see you, No matter how far away you may be, I will always be watching.

It was just a scouting mission, that was all. Erza didn't know that it would turn out like this! Wendy and Lucy were out, Happy and Carla flew them away to a safe place and Natsu and Gray were battling upstairs; she didn't even know if they were alright. She called the guild on the lacrima not too long ago, so they should be arriving soon. Their job was to scout this dark guild called LionCrest. The council ordered her team to go investigating because across the East of Fiore, they seemed to be attacking certain towns. They didn't kill anyone, although there were a few. They seemed to be collecting items, for something. Lucy said it looked like they were preparing for a spell of some sort, but they didn't know which one. So, they decided to investigate. They decided that Gray would try and infiltrate the dark guilds, while they watched from a Lacrima until it was time to attack. But then Natsu accidentally sneezed, and boy was it loud, it alerted a dark member close by and that's where things went bad.

They attacked from left and right, hey fought with all they had. Natsu and Gray decided to attack upstairs to look for the Master of the dark guilds, while the girls would keep these guys busy, as in fighting them of course. And now it was a full-on battle! Dark mages were everywhere; It seemed like the more mages they defeated, the more seemed to come. Erza was starting to get worried, she didn't know how much longer she was going hold. She knew that Carla and Happy were safe with the girls somewhere, but she didn't about the boys. She just had to trust them not to do anything stupid, and she just had to trust her guild that they would come. She couldn't lose focus right now. She had to battle with everything she has. She took down a guy with wind magic with just one swish of her sword. He fell down with a scream, and he clutched his shoulder. They guy behind him ran towards her with an angry expression.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" He yelled and ran at her with a sword. Erza deflected the sword just in time. She swung her sword to the right, causing the other to move his sword with her. The swords clanged as they battled, making it echo throughout the room. She had to get through this guy, so she could meet up with Natsu and Gray. She deflected a spell the was coming from behind her with her other sword.'

"Hey that's not fair!" The guy who almost hit her with the spell said. He shot her with another green beam, but she pulled her sword over her head, so she could block it. The green beam bounced of it and shot the wall of the room instead; it created a huge gaping hole in the wall. She took a step to the side so now she was able to battle the two dark mages. _Great. This is just what I needed. Another imbecile. I hope the guild arrives here soon._

"Let's just finish this already." She said, with a smirk.

"Ohhh, confident, are we?" The dark mage with the sword smirked as well except this one was evil. Reginald-the man holding the sword who Erza just named so it was less confusing for her-withdrew his sword suddenly; stood up straight and pointed the sword at her. Erza toppled forward in surprise, just dodging Sabastian's-the guy with the green beam power who Erza just named for the same reason as Reginald- spell. Erza watched as the spell was about to hit Reginald, but it smashed into little green crystals as he smashed it with his sword.

"You are not the only Master of Swords, Titania." He sneered. Era watched in shock as Reginald turned in a circle, moving his sword with him. Gold specks appeared suddenly from the sword and they spread out across the room, hovering over everyone who was either injured or knocked out on the ground. She watched in reluctant amazement as the slowly moved towards their person and landed on them. Suddenly, they started to get up. She watched as their injuries suddenly disappear. How was that even possible? What the hell was that spell? Now she really needed the guild to come. As if someone had heard her wish, a miracle happened. The dark guilds doors smashed open, knocking down a few of the members along the way. Erza's face lifted with excitement and hope. Yes, finally they were here. Now she knew they would win and now she could finally go and check on her boys. Fairytail got into action immediately. Spells were casted and were shooting at each dark guild member. Some of them were down in an instant. The Master and Mira hurried over to Erza, who just got back into battle with Reginald and Sabastian.

"Master! I'm so glad you're here." She smiled at him. The Master quickly took out Reginald and Sabastian with one quick punch with his overly large hand.

"I'm so sorry we're late Erza. We had to wait for everyone to get from their jobs and-"

'It's alright Master. It doesn't matter, I'm just so happy that you guys came."

"Erza, where are the others. Are they alright?" Mira asked worriedly.

"Lucy and Wendy were knocked out, but they were carried to safety by Happy and Carla. I don't really know what's happening upstairs with Natsu and Gray. Master can you and Mira cover for me down here, while I go upstairs to see if they are alright?" The Master nodded.

"Yes Erza, you can go. But please be careful." Erza nodded.

"Thanks." She headed towards the stairs, slashing at some members with her sword. She ran up the grand stands, avoiding tripping over some of the knocked-out member. As she reached the top of the stairs, she turned her head, looking at bother directions of the hall. Where would they be? She suddenly saw a room that had its door knocked over and it looked like it was thrown in a bon fire. She instantly knew that it was Natsu's fire. She ran down the right hall, heading towards the room. She drew out her two swords, ready to attack whoever they were fighting. But when she entered the room, she dropped her sword and It landed with a loud clang. The world seemed to lose its sound, the sounds of magic and battle cries seemed to fade away. Her eyes widened with fear and distraught as she covered her mouth and let out a high-pitched scream.

* * *

Natsu and Gray decided they would go upstairs to go find the Master and leave the girls to fight the guys down stairs. Gray ran behind Natsu, up the stairs. He looked back at the girls one more time, wondering if that was the best solution to leave them there to fight off those guys. Natsu looked at Gray from the corner of his eye and sighed. He didn't see what the problem was.

"Gray, stop worrying about them. The girls, Happy and Carla will be fine, plus Erza's there, so there's no need to worry. You're gonna have to trust them." Gray turned his head and glared at him.

"Of course, I trust them. Who do you think I am?" He asked, accusingly.

"All I'm saying is that they will be fine, but we just have to trust them enough, so we'll be able to focus on our task. I'm worried about them to, but we need to do this if we want to reunite with them. So, don't worry Ice princess." Gray glared at him again and clenched his fists.

"Fine, and don't call me Ice princess, Firebreath." This time Natsu turned around and glare at him.

"Don't call me Firebreath, Icebreath."

"Well don't call me Ice breath, you flamebrain."

"Icebrain"

"Pyr-Stop! We need to focus. What was that all about when you said, "don't worry about them, we need to focus' Huh?" Gray asked, and pointed at Natsu, annoyed.

"Fine. But this is not over yet." They then continued running down the hall. Gray toppled down suddenly, as he ran into Natsu. He landed on the ground with a grunt. He rubbed his head as he slowly stood up and he glared at the fire mage again.

Oi! What the hell flamebrain?" He asked, crossing his arms. Natsu shushed him, as he looked towards one of the doors on his left, listening to something. But Gray wasn't aware of that.

"Oi! Don't you shush me!" (A/n Was anyone's first thought Madagascar?)

"Shhhhh! Seriously." Natsu moved his ear closer to the as quietly as possible. Gray finally understood what he was doing, and he shut himself up.

"What do you hear?" He mouthed to the dragon slayer, who was fully leaning on the door now with a serious expression on his face. That's unusual, even for Natsu. Gray thought that whatever he heard, must be serious.

Natsu listened closely to what they were saying. He really wanted to go in there and pound whoever faces they were. But this sounded like important information.

" _Y-yes Master, the plan has been set into action."_ A shaky voice said.

" _That's good. I can hear the battles going on down stairs. Are the two boys with them."_ This time, it was a deep, gruffy voice. Two boys? Does he mean them? Natsu wasn't sure, but he thought to keep that thought noted.

" _Y-yes M-master, they're with them. Are you sure they're going to come to us?"_

" _Yes. I'm positive._ " Alright, Natsu had had enough of this. If they wanted them, then they will get them with a flaming kick to the stomach. So, Natsu kicked the doors open. Gray stood there in shock. What the hell was that? What was that about being quiet? Gray shook his head, deciding that was unimportant and he would worry about it later. He got into battle stance and grinned with Natsu.

"Alright Gray, I'm hungry. So, I say we hurry up and beat these guys and be off on our way?" He asked, hitting his stomach to show that he was hungry. Gray nodded in response.

"I think for once you might have a bright idea, flamebrain." He grinned, punching his hands together, forming ice.

"Ice-make: Lance!" Ice shot out from Gray's hands and the beams of ice hit the guy standing up right in the chest. The guy screamed and fell backwards onto the floor, knocked out.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it was going to be." Gray smirked.

"Now time for the Master." Natsu chuckled, clasping his hands together, and creating fire from them.

"FIRE DRAGONS: IRON FIST!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Natsu's hands lit up with fire and he ran straight towards the Master, who was sitting in the chair behind the desk, with an evil smirk. Wait. Why was he smirking? It must be trap, Gray had to stop Natsu somehow.

"Natsu! Wait!" He shouted, but it was too late. He heard Natsu mumble an 'ow' just as he hit an invisible wall and purple writing suddenly appeared in the air.

"What the-?" Natsu asked in shock.

"Natsu! You alright?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I am. But there's an invisible wall here." Natsu punched the in invisible wall a few times, but nothing happened. It looked like he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"I think it's runes magic. Like Freed's." Gray explained.

"Hehe." The guy who was 'unconscious' by Gray's magic from earlier got back up again. He wiped his chin and smirked.

"It's going according to plan, Master." Plan? What plan?

"Yes, it is. Extreme darkness!" The master held his hand up and a long, black beam shot from it. Gray watched, paralysed with fear, as it hit Natsu straight in the chest.

"NATSU!" Gray shouted. Natsu was knocked onto the ground and started rolling towards the back of the room. Gray ran towards Natsu and crouched down next to him. He lifted Natsu into his arms and began to shake him.

"Natsu, hey wake you, you idiot. This is no time to be resting!" He shouted. Natsu coughed a bit but made no move to open his eyes. Gray was starting to get worried. Natsu's breathing was shallow and he was very pale, which was very unusual for the fire mage. Natsu could not be down already, it's impossible! Normally he would get up straight away. That must have been powerful magic, Gray thought. Cause Natsu would not get down so easily. He would not let Gray take up all the spot light!

"Thought that was going to be harder, but I guess you can't trust the papers and rumours anyways. Should have known, you Fairy scum, are even weak then we thought." Gray clenched his left hand, the other was supporting Natsu. How dare he! How dare he talk about Fairytail like that! How dare he talk about Natsu like that!

"We are not." He mumbled, looking down at Natsu."

"Mmmh, sorry didn't quit catch that. What did you say weakling?" Gray carefully placed Natsu on the ground and stood up in front of Natsu, protecting him.

"WE ARE NOT?" He shouted. He pulled back his fist and ran straight for the Master. The Master stood up from the chair and just smirked again. It pissed Gray off. Why do they keep smirking like that? It's really annoying.

The Master held his hand up once again and just flicked it. Something like a big gust of wind blew Gray off his feet. He flew across the room and landed on the ground, rolling next to Natsu and landing on his back. It felt like all the air in the world was sucked out from him. His breaths were shallow and uneven. He tried to get up, but he failed. He watched as the Master walked over to him, he was still smirking, and it still pissed Gray off.

"Like I said, weakling." This time Gray did get up. He went to punch the annoying, smirking guy in the face but then suddenly the unconscious Natsu appeared in front of him. Gray stopped his punch just in time.

"What the hell?" he looked back to where Natsu was, but to his surprise he wasn't there. "Put him down!" The master just ignored him, but he turned his head towards the other guy and nodded.

"Do it." The other guy nodded, and he held Natsu in front of him. The Master had blown Gray a few feet back again and he was forced to watch. The other guy moved his left hand in a circle then pushed it forward. A green beam shot from it like before and headed straight for Natsu. Gray couldn't watch. He did not want to watch his friend getting hurt again. He broke from the spell and ran. He ran as fast as he could. It all happened in slow motion. The spell was about to hit Natsu, but Gray dived in front of it just in time. Natsu slowly woke up and looked up just to see Gray get hit by the spell. He screamed Gray's name and watched as his friend hit the floor.

* * *

Erza ran straight towards them. She crouched down next to Natsu, who had tears streaking down his face, and was shaking the unconscious Gray.

"Gray? Gray? You gotta wake up. Please. What did I tell you about dying, huh? You can't just give up like that!" He yelled.

"Natsu, what happened to Gray?" She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him to try and get an answer out of him.

"Gray, he- he-" he trailed off, shaking Gray once more. "You are a bastard Gray! Wake the hell up!"

"Natsu! Stop shaking him and tell me what happened." Natsu stopped shaking and told Erza what happened.

"He saved my life. He jumped in front of that bastard's spell and saved me." Erza grabbed Gray's hand and quickly checked for his pulse. There was still one there, but it was very faint. She squeezed he's hand and looked at Gray's face. His face was very pale. Paler then usual and it was twisted in pain. She jumped as she heard gray cough a bit.

"N-natsu?' He whispered. His eyes were still closed as his head lolled to the left. Natsu shook himself out of shock as he answered.

"Y-yeah Gray. I'm here and so is Erza. You're going to be alright, ok. I just need to get you to Wendy." He was about to get up, but he felt a tug on his hand and he looked back down at Gray.

"No."

"What?" Did Gray seriously just say no?

"No. don't b-bother."

"Gray? What are you talking about?" Erza asked, her voice shaking. Natsu could see her hands shaking slightly and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"It-it's too late f-for me." Natsu was starting to get angry and scared. What did that Icebrick mean it was too late?

"N-no it's not. D-don't think like that." Natsu sniffed, trying not cry.

"I-I just want to tel-tell you guys th-that you are the best thing that has ever happened to-to me. Fairytail is th-the best thing th-that has ever happened to me. I've h-had great adventures w-with y-you guys. I-I just wish that I had more time with y-you." Gray heaved into a coughing fit.

"Gray!" Erza shouted

"Gray! Are you ok." Gray's coughing fit slowed down a bit and he stopped. His breathing was worse than before. He opened his eyes half way and tried to look at Natsu.

"Don-don't blame your-self f-for this. Y-you are-aren't weak. D-don't believe what that b-bastard said. B-but I-I am sorry that I'm leaving, but I-I'm not sorry for saving your life. Er-rza." He looked over at Erza, who was just starting to cry now.

"P-please don't cry f-for me. Smile. I w-would prefer it-it if you were smiling."

"But how can I smile, when your-you're going to-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

'I know, b-but please. F-for me." She nodded.

"I'll try." He gave her a small smile back. He turned to look back at Natsu again.

"Hey flamebrain. P-please look a-after the guild f-for me. Make sur-sure they don't cry much, I w-would appreciate it if the-they didn't. An-and tell them that I love them, all very much a-and I-I'm sorry that I couldn't say a pro-proper goodbye to them, please promise me."

"No! Because you are going to live!"

"Promise me." Gray pleaded. Natsu looked at Gray sadly and sighed.

"Promise. But you are going to have to promise me to hang on for a bit more." This time Gray smiled sadly and chuckled a bit.

"I can't make a promise I can't keep."

"Please Gray." Gray's head slowly lolled downwards, and his eyes were starting to close. Natsu started to panic a little and shook Gray.

"No Gray! Come on. You have to wake up. GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

One Year later.

Natsu walked slowly to the guild one morning. His shoulders were slumped, and his normal signature smile was now a frown. It had been one year. Exactly one year from this day that it happened. One year since Gray died from that stupid mission. He hadn't wanted to get out of bed this morning, but Happy said that it would be good for him to go to the guild instead of being alone on this day.

Happy looked over at Natsu sadly; it had been a tough year for all of them. Out of everyone in the guild, Natsu probably had the worst reaction, Erza even had to drag Natsu out of his bed to go to Gray's funeral. Happy was also very sad when he found out that Gray- that Gray had died. After they finished battling the group of guys down on the first level, everybody heard Erza scream and ran upstairs. Happy gasped at what he saw. Natsu was crying his eyes out as he held Gray in his arms. He was shaking him to get up and yelling, but Gray just laid there, unresponsive. He had flown over to Gray and landed on his head. He watched as Erza check for his pulse, but she shook her head and proceeded to cry.

Happy then started crying too, letting his tears fall onto Gray's head, making his hair all damp. He hugged Gray, he hoped that if he somehow managed to hug so hard, that he would magically wake up and tell them to stop fighting and pick a fight with Natsu and everything would be alright again. But none of that happened. Through his blurry eyes, he watched as Natsu ran up to one of the guys in the room. He yelled at him to tell him what happened. The man said that the reason that Gray died was because he was weak, but then Natsu punched him in the face and the man gave in. He told him that it was a spell that kills people. Natsu was about to punch him again until Elfman came over and held him away.

A week later they had Gray's funeral. After Lissanna's funeral, he hoped that he would never had to attend to one again. It was so hard for him, it took him about half an hour to speak, because he kept crying too much. Natsu helped him though, but it worried Happy, because he wasn't even crying. When Natsu spoke, he did not let a single tear fall. But once they got home, Natsu went to his room and didn't come out for hours. Happy had leant on the door and he was shocked but slightly relieved that Natsu was crying. He was only relieved because he was worried that Natsu was going to bottle up all his sadness or something.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the guild. Natsu slowly pushed the doors open and walked in. He had his hands clenched and he was looking down at the ground. Usually the guild was a very cheery place, but right now, no one was laughing or yelling. No one was talking or picking fights. There were just hushed voices and all Natsu could he was the movement of glasses and knives and forks. He walked over to the table where Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla were.

"Good morning Natsu. How are you doing this morning?" Erza asked, cautiously. It definitely was not a good morning and he definitely was not alright.

"Fine." He answered. He wasn't bothered to answer properly. All he wanted to do was go back to bed and lie down. He looked up to meet Erza's gaze, he was jerked back a little in surprise. Her eyes were bloodshot red, and her face was pale. She must have been crying all night, he thought. Why was she asking him if he was alright when she wasn't?

"You?" she shrugged her shoulder and gave him a small, comforting smile.

"I've been better." Erza sighed and looked towards the rest of them. "You know, I think we should take a job today." Natsu's reaction was immediate.

"What." He asked, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "Why should we do that?" Erza sighed again.

"I just think that it would be a good idea. To help us move past this. I know that it might seem a bit unwise, especially on this day, but I think it would help us." Natsu was about to open his mouth to protest, but Lucy cut him off.

"I think Erza might have a good point." She said, shyly. Natsu turned to look at her I shock.

"Why?"

"I think it will help us move past this grief. And maybe it would help us get over our fear. I mean we haven't been on a team job since then and it's been ages since we went on one."

"And what if I don't want to get over it? What if I don't want to forget about him?"

"Where not saying 'will forget about him'." Erza started. "It's just going to help us move on from this grief and fear. We know that you're scared Natsu, especially today, but we're all scared to do this too. But we think this is what we need to do, it's the right thing to do. So please, let's go on a job." Natsu looked into Erza's pleading eyes and sighed.

"Fine" She gave him a smile. She handed him a piece of paper. "We thought that this one would be good." Natsu read it over.

 **WE NEED HELP**

 **A Wizard in our town has been tempering with dark magic. It's making the people go CRAZY! We need someone to get rid of him for us.**

 **Reward: 40, 000 jewels.**

Mmh, forty thousand jewels, not bad. Well he might as well go along with then. Let's just get this over and done with then. He stood up and nodded and headed out the door with Erza, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Wendy following behind him.

* * *

About an hour later they arrived at Camellia. Usually Natsu would be jumping off the train, happy to be off that torture machine, but today he just wants to get this mission over and done with, so he wasted no time. They walked into town for about five minutes until Lucy spoke up.

"So, what do we have to do Erza?" she asked. Erza got out the job request and took a look at it.

"It says here that we have to meet a man named Derek chaser. He would have the information we need." Lucy nodded.

"Ok then." After fifteen minutes of walking around town and asking people for help, they finally reached their clients hotel. The team followed Erza into the hotel and up the stairs and when they finally arrived at the door Erza knocked. A short man appeared. He had black hair that had been flattened, and he was wearing a blue tux.

"H-hello." He stuttered.

"Hello sir, we are wizards from Fairytail. You are Derek chaser, am I correct." She asked, the man gulped and started to sweat a little.

"Uhhh, Y-yes. That's me. Hi, I'm D-Derek chaser." He said holding out a shaky hand. Erza took it.

"We have accepted the request and we are here to help. May we please come in." She gestured inside. The man jerked his head to look inside then looked back at her.

"Uhh, y-yes, of-of course. S-so sorry, where are my manners." He said, dabbing his forehead with a white cloth. He stepped aside and let them through.

"Thank you." They all sat down at the couches in the middle of the room. There was an awkward tension in the air. Lucy looked around, anxiously, at her team. Natsu was staring at the ground, clearly not interested, Happy was staring at Carla who was sitting in Wendy's arms looking at anything besides Happy, Wendy was just doing the same thing as Natsu was (Staring at the ground, but nervously), but Erza was the one who was actually paying attention. At least she hasn't changed. It sure has been a long time since they went on a proper job as team.

"So, there's a dark wizard in town?" She asked. Typical Erza, getting straight to the point. The man nodded.

"Y-yes. We we think-well-we know that he has been doing dark magic. For this past week there has been a dark atmosphere and it's only gotten worse. We would like you to investigate and put a stop to this dark wizard. Please, before he does anything bad to the citizens." Erza nodded thoughtfully.

"Do not worry sir. We will do what we can. Come on gang, let's go solve this mystery and put a stop to this before night if we want to make if back before Mira's famous dinner." She then stood up and shook the man's hand and left. At this statement, Natsu's face seemed to brighten up for the first time that day.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Oh boy, I can't wait now." He smiled a little and bounced out of the room following Erza with Happy.

"Hey, can I just point out the fact that Erza just called us a 'gang'? Since when does she do that?" Lucy asked, getting up. Wendy just shrugged.

"Well that's Erza for you." Her eyes started to sparkle, and she clasped her hands together. "But I'm with Natsu though. I cannot wait for tonight, I hope she did the same as last year. She made me my favourite apple pie." She grinned and walked out with Lucy following behind who was also smiling.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of walking, they finally reached the house or should Natsu say Mansion. He looked up at it, it was huge. It could've been mistaken as a castle. Although it looked as though it was a haunted one. It was a dark place. All the plants and vegetables around it looked all rotten and looked as though they died centuries ago. There were vines and mould growing all over the walls and there was this huge dark grey cloud above them. The mansion had two tall towers with crows circling just above them.

Erza walked up the stone steps with the rest of them following behind her. She knocked on the big wooden, oak door.

"Hello! Is anybody in there? We would like to speak with you!" Erza shouted. They waited a few seconds before Erza knocked again.

"Hello?" But there was still no reply.

"Maybe there's no one ther-gah!" Lucy squealed. She jumped as Erza kicked the door down and it went crashing to other side of the room. For some reason, Natsu had a sense of déjà vu.

Erza walked inside, she drew out her sword; preparing for any sign of attack. It was dark inside; there were no lights and no candles. Natsu drew out a flame in his hand, and it lit up the whole room. Natsu looked around the place, it was really nice if there weren't any cobwebs around and a lot of dust. He looked towards the back of the room where there was a really long staircase with a long red carpet. Suddenly, a wave of déjà vu hit him. Why was he having so much Déjà vu today?

"Is anyone else having déjà vu?" He asked, the others shrug.

"I guess I am." Lucy answered, nervously.

"A little, but not that much." Wendy replied, thinking. Erza continued upstairs without answering. They came across a long hallway with a lot of rooms. The doors were all blocked with pieces of wood except for the one down at the end. Erza signalled for them to walk slowly and quiet.

"We have to be careful. This could be where the dark wizard could be hiding." She whispered. The others nodded in response and continued to follow her. Once they reached the door, they stopped. The door was already opened slightly, and Erza carefully peaked through it.

It was a well-lit room with candles floating everywhere. There was a wooden desk and there was someone very familiar standing there.

"GRAY!" She accidently yelled. She covered her mouth and took a step backwards.

"What?" Natsu yelled. She didn't answer, but she just pointed towards the door. Just as he was about to peak through the door, someone walked up to them, blocking the light. Natsu gasped as he recognised the smell.

"Gray!" But it wasn't Gray. Well it was, but he was different. 'Gray.' Pushed the door more open and they were able to see him better. Natsu stood there, shocked. His friend, no his best friend, no Brother is standing there; alive! What the hell was happening? But there was something wrong with his eyes. They were glowing red! He must be under control. Natsu remembered Erza telling him when he was under control that one time, his eyes were glowing red.

"What the-" Lucy asked shocked. Suddenly a fist came down in her direction. Natsu jumped into action and jumped in front of her, blocking his attack just in time.

"Gray." He breathed. Gray didn't respond he just stood there, panting with his fist still in Natsu's. It was as if he was waiting for something. Natsu didn't realise the man in the back until he stood up.

"Gray, attack." He ordered and 'Gray' did just that. He pulled his fist back and brought down his other fist to Natsu's face, who blocked it.

"Gray! You gotta snap out of it. I don't know what the hell is going on here, but please you have to snap out of it!" Natsu yelled, blocking and attacking Gray. Natsu quickly glanced at Erza who was still standing there shocked with tears starting to pour down her eyes. Natsu didn't want to see that.

"Erza. I know this isn't the time to say this but, you have to calm down, I need you and Lucy to fight the other guy. Me and Wendy we'll handle Gray. Got it?" He asked, he just saw Erza nod and ran with Lucy to attack the other guy. Natsu let go of 'Gray's' hand and jumped backwards next to Wendy.

"Wendy! Do you think you could lend a hand?" Wendy looked up at Natsu and shyly nodded.

"I can, but I don't want to hurt Gray."

"It'll be ok Wendy. He's tough, we just have to get him to snap out of it, ok." Wendy nodded. Natsu called Happy into action and Wendy did the same thing with Carla. Happy and Carla both flew Natsu and Wendy through the air and continued the battle with 'Gray'.

* * *

Erza and Lucy were battling with the man who was controlling Gray. Erza was slashing with two off her sword while Lucy had called out Taurus.

"What are you doing with our friend. What have you done with him? He was dead! How is he hear?" She screamed questions at him, all the man did was just smirk. Oh, that was getting on her nerves. He didn't reply, he just smirked! And it was getting annoying.

"TELL ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, smashing down her sword on the top of his head, but he blocked it.

"I'll tell you." He said in a quiet but calm voice. "I've made him into my pet. That was our plan last year. We were to lure you fairy scum into our guild, so we could kill him. We needed pinky over there, because the spell wouldn't work if we were to just kill him, he needed to protect someone he loved. After that, we were able to resurrect him and make him ours." He smiled evilly. Erza wsa beyond angry. How dare they. HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO ONE OF HER NAKAMA! HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO GRAY? They had absolutely no right.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at him. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ONE OF MY COMRADES! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO GRAY!" She had enough of this. She smashed her sword against him, moving as fast as she possibly could. She could no longer hold in her anger, she just couldn't. This was just too much to keep in. She screamed every time her sword hit him. The man did not make any move to attack, he just endured it and attacked her even more. She had to defeat him, somehow. Lucy was also really angry. She had called out Sagittarius who was now hitting the man with arrows and she was wracking him with her whip.

She couldn't believe that this man could do this to her friend. She considered Gray to be her older brother, he was special to her. She was just as mad as Erza. HOW COULD THIS MAN DO SUCH A THING!

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She yelled.

* * *

Natsu heard everything that man said. How could he! He couldn't believe it! He stared at his friend with anger and sadness. After all this time, his friend has been in this man's control and they didn't even know?

"Gray please you've got to snap out of this." He tried again and punched him in the face. Gray grabbed his wrist and flipped him over to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about." 'Gray growled.

"Oh, so you can talk." Natsu said, sarcastically.

"Of course. What do you think I am? An idiot?" He kicked Natsu's legs and he fell down. Natsu thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"Weell, kinda of. I mean, since you're such an idiot for letting yourself be controlled by someone else then yeah.". 'Gray' growled again and clenched his fists.

"I'm not being controlled!" He shouted and punched Natsu in the stomach. Natsu stood back up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Well then why did you wait for an order to attack then, huh. The real Gray I know wouldn't need permission to start a fight with someone." He smirked and crossed his arms. "He'll just start one straight away."

"I said: I'm. Not. Being. Controlled!" He shouted, trying to punch Natsu, but he kept jumping back to dodge them.

Suddenly, Gray stop his punches and kicks and screamed. He crouched down to the ground and clutched his head, panting. Natsu jumped as Gray scream. He looked over to Happy, Wendy and Carla who also wore the same expressions.

"Gray! You ok?" They shouted, running over to him. Two seconds later, Erza and Lucy came running over with the unconscious man.

"Guys! What's happening?" Erza questioned fearfully. She was quickly looking back and forth from Gray to Natsu, who was lost for words.

"I-I-I don't know. One minute we were fighting and the next he was just down on the ground, screaming." Erza was about to open her mouth and reply but a voice she's longed to hear again cut her off.

"Y-you guys…" He grunted.

"Gray!" They all shouted in unison and Erza and Natsu crouched down next to him to help support him.

"Y-you've got to do it. You've got to kill him." He whispered, closing his eyes, trying to control his breathing.

"W-what do you mean?" Erza asked, her hands shaking with fear.

"I-if you kill him, then it will kill me too." He didn't look up to meet his friend's gazes. He just wouldn't be able to bear it.

"No!" Natsu replied outraged. "We are not doing that!" This time, Gray looked up but with pleading eyes.

"P-please. You have too. Because if you don't, then he'll wake up again and he'll make me kill you, all off you."

"Gray. We can't do that! We can't just see you die again!" Lucy shouted. Gray looked down, guiltily.

"I-I'm sorry. I know. But I can't just watch you guys get killed. I wish I had more time with you all, I still have so many things to say with you and the others, but if this man wakes up." Gry pointed down at the unconscious Master. "He will make me kill you and I-I just can't let tht happen. So please, do me on last favour." He asked. Natsu looked at him sadly. He didn't even know if they could do it. I mean, watching him die the first time was hard enough, but now watching him die the second is going to be even harder. Especially since they were the ones who were going to-who were going to do it. But he unfortunately understood Gray.

"O-ok. We'll do it." He replied, shakily. Gray gave a sigh of relief and looked at Natsu straight in the eyes.

"Thank you Natsu." Erza looked at Gray then Natsu, shocked. She couldn't believe what they were saying! How could Natsu agree to this?

"Natsu! We aren't going to do such a thing-." She was cut ff by Gray, who slowly reached up and grabbed her arm.

"Please Erza. You guys must do it, and I'm so sorry for asking such a thing, but can you please be the one to do it? I know it's going to be tough, but I also know that you're the one who's going to be able to pull though this afterwards. I'm so sorry for asking this, but please." He begged. Erza was speechless. How was she going to do it? What did he mean that shew was the one who was going to pull through this? But the look in his eyes blue eyes made her agree to it.

"Gray, I-I will. But please forgive me. I'm so sorry for doing this I-" Gray chuckled.

"It's alright. No need to say sorry, I was the one who asked you to do this, so it should be me saying that, not you." Erza shook her head and chuckled a little, tears streaming down her face even harder.

"Typical fool you are, Gray." He smiled a little. Erza helped Natsu lower Gray down onto the ground so that he was lying on his back. Lucy crouched down beside Natsu on his left and Wendy and Carla crouched down on his right. Happy flew onto his heard and peered down at Gray's face.

"Are you really sure about this Gray?" Happy asked, nervously. He nodded and smiled. He reached up to Happy's face and wiped some tears off.

"Don't cry Happy. It's going to be ok." Happy smiled a little and tried to put on a brave face. He turned to Wendy next and held her hand. Her lips were trembling, and her hands were shaking, Carla was on her lap, trying to comfort her while looking at Gray with fear.

"It's going to be alright Wendy. I'm going to miss you heaps, but don't worry though."

"But Gray. Y-you just can't go. Who's going to be the bestest big brother to me? Who's going to help me find the Easter eggs at Easter and who's going to help me trick or treat at Halloween? Please Gray you can't leave." Gray closed his eyes softly and sighed a little. He sure was going to miss all those good times with her.

"I'm so sorry Wendy that I won't be able to do those things with you anymore, but Natsu's there for you. He'll be great at those things. I'm really am sorry Wendy. But if this makes you feel any better, I've always though you as the little sister I've never had. And I will always remember you. Carla?" He looked down t Carla, wo had just started to cry. "Please, look after her." She nodded.

"I will. I'm going to miss you Gray." She said.

"I'm going to miss you too Carla." He turned to face Lucy, who was holding his other hand. "Lucy. Like I've said: it's going to be alright. You don't need to cry, cause I will always still be here alright? And I just wanted to say that I always thought of you as my little sister as well." He smiled.

"Gray… I will write to you. Every day I'll write. I'm going to miss you so much, big brother." She smiled.

"Same here, little sis." He chuckled, then he turned to Natsu.

"Please Gray. I told you, you can't die. I haven't given you permission to die, so ya can't. Do you here me?" He shouted. Gray sighed sadly.

"I know Natsu, I know. But if I don't then you guys will be- just it's going to okay. It might be hard at first, but you will be able to move on, flamebrain. But I am going to mis you, heaps. And please, look after the guild for me." He asked. Natsu reluctantly nodded, tears streaming down his face like the others.

"I will. I will Gray. I promise, Ice princess." He smirked a little, Gray chuckled and punched Natsu's a`rms slightly.

"Thanks man." Then he turned his head and stared up at Erza. "Erza I'm really sorry that you have to do this. But I really appreciate it. But I am sorry that I've made you cry, all of you in fact. I'm really going to miss you Erza. You're one of my closest friends and I will never forget the times we've spend together. I just hope that you will forgive yourself after this has happened. Please?" He asked. Erza nodded and wiped some tears away.

"I-I will." He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks. I really you guys. All of you, all of FairyTail. It was literally the best thing in my life. Please tell the others I said goodbye and that I love them and thanks for all they've done, for me." They all nodded.

"Thanks." He let go of Lucy's hand just for a second and did the Fairytail signature: Even if I can't see you, No matter how far away you may be, I will always be watching. Lucy smiled at this and did the same thing while she wrapped her other hand around his fingers. He watched as the other did the signature as well and smiled. "Erza do it." She drew her sword out and looked at Gray one last time and stabbed the man straight in the chest.

Before Gray closed his eyes, the last thing he saw, was the faces of all his team mates gathered around him, with small smiles on their faces.

 **Hello, hope you enjoyed this story, this was literally the longest chapter I have written wow! and I hope that you liked it Viperhat, thanks for suggesting it. Although I did enjoy writing this, but I don't think I will do another one where Gray dies, just not a big fan on writing it. Anyways thanks again and please review.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out~**


	3. Not a lonely Christmas after all

**An image of harry and Hermione from deathly hallows part one popped into my head the I thought of this. Hope you enjoy it. (I don't own Fairytail, or harry potter(Don't know if I have to put that in or not))**

Gray just stood there with his arms hanging down by his sides, his hands looked as if they were about to be clenched but gave up half way through. Snow fell all around him, slowly. Normally snow would make him feel calm, happy and safe but today, he just felt numb. He was staring at the cross in front of him that read: **Silver and Mika**. Today was the day that they- today was the day that- He couldn't even finish the sentence. After all these years he still could not finish that sentence! He didn't know why it bothered him that much, but it did. Maybe it was because it made him sound weak? He wasn't sure, it just bothered him. He sniffed a bit and rubbed his nose still staring at the cross and ignoring the cold that was starting to get to him.

He suddenly felt warmth wrapped around his shoulders. He jumped in surprise and turned his head to face this person. He smiled, just a little. It was none other than Erza Scarlet.

"Oh, hey Erza." She smiled warmly at him.

"You know Gray. You don't have to keep doing coming here alone, right?" he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to look at the cross. Erza didn't say anything else, but she continued to hold him and stair with Gray. It was silent for a little while when Gray spoke up next.

"Today was the day Deliora killed my parents. This is where it happened." He whispered, voice breaking. Erza looked at Gray sadly.

"Oh Gray, I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"It's ok. I don't need you to be sorry, I just need you to be here." She held his shoulders tighter and leant on his shoulder. He smiled and leant on her head and kissed it softly.

"Merry Christmas Gray." She said, closing her eyes a bit.

"Merry Christmas Erza and thanks." He smiled, he was glad to have her by his side.

 **I know it's short, my first drabble Yay! Sort of feels like there needs to be more all well but now we know in the future I won't be making much of these, maybe. Should probably say it isn't really romancy type one it was just a friendship one. But hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out~**


	4. Geek theatre Gray

**(I dont own fairytail)**

 **I know it has been a while, but I've been busy with assignments and i'm also writing this other fanfiction at the moment as well which I really excited about posting but anyway this is a request for awesomeninja3 not a clue what I wrote but hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews so far.**

"And then there's this play about-"

"Oh my god. Will you ever SHUT UP?" Natsu roared. Gray jumped a little back in surprise, but he quickly shook that off and continued talking.

"And there's play about a wizard who is so strong that they manage to take over the world, but this girl who was thought to be weak, was actually so strong, like seriously she was probably even stronger then you flamebrain, maybe even gramps." He muttered a little at the end thinking. Natsu looked at him, shocked.

"Hey no one is stronger than me POPSICLE, or gramps! But I AM THE STRONGEST OF THEM ALL!' He shouted to no one in particular. Gray just gave him an unconvincing look.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that if it makes you happy. And anyways, she defeated him with just one spell. That was INCREDABLE! That was probably my tenth favourite play, it would be my first but there are so many good plays." Natsu sighed, when was he going to shut up. Why did Erza think that going to a play for a break was a good idea?

"Lucy? Can you make him shut up?" Natsu whined.

"Uuhh no. Because one: This is entertaining for me and karma for you for breaking into my house this week and two: I have never seen this side of him before. I never knew that Gray was such a theatre geek, like seriously, this is awesome." She smiled, laughing. Natsu grumbled and crossed his arms. The team were currently having a break from jobs and were now sitting in the Magnolia theatre waiting for a play. And unfortunately, he was stuck sitting to a non-stop talking theatre Geek known as Gray.

"And then my eighth one would probably be about-," Oh god, he was only up to his eighth play? This was going to take forever. "the one where there was an evil witch and she was attacking this poor village, but then this group of five wizards came in and there was this awesome battle and it turned out that she was under a spell and she told them that this really dark wizard put it on her, and it's so awesome because the story continues. Because then they have to go on a quest to go find this dark wizard to stop him from doing more evil stuff. So, they travel west to a different country to find him and-"

"Hang on. How can they travel west to a different country, when they're on a stage? I mean like does the audience follow them or something?" Natsu cut in, Gray just looked as if Natsu had grown three heads. Gray took a deep breath and tried with all his might not to shout at the dragon slayer.

"Because, it's a play idiot. You have to use your imagination." Natsu was still confused.

"What?" Gray just sighed again and shook his head.

"Uhh, doesn't matter. Anyway, as I was saying flamebrain, they travelled west and found this remote village that apparently were being attacked by a dark guild. They got some information from the villagers and they found out that leader of this dark guild was none other than the dark wizard himself and that he leaved in the 'abandoned' castle up in the mountains. I was so not expecting that. It was seriously a plot twist."

"Oh, then what happened?" Lucy asked, excitedly. Natsu looked at her, baffled. Was she seriously enjoying this? He turned to look down at Happy in his lap to talk to him but found out that he was now in Gray's lap, who was looking up at Gray also interested! That little traitor. Oh, Happy was going to get it later. He might not take Happy out on that fishing trip for this.

"So, they then travelled up the mountains, but since it was snowing so bad, they had to use a teleportation device which teleported them straight in front of the castle. When they did, they were shocked! It was seriously giant! Like mega! It was so big and so cool! So, they walked into the castle to try and find the mage." And he went on like that for about fifteen minutes. Explaining ow the castle was one huge maze and there were traps and everything! It was so annoying, but this gave Natsu a great opportunity. Natsu knew that Gray didn't want the whole world to know that Gray was in love with plays, would he? And this gave him great teasing ideas. This was going to be a great year.

"Natsu, no." Said a very stern voice in front of him. Natsu jumped in surprise turned around next to him to find Erza glaring at him as if he was the one annoying her. "I know what you're thinking, and I don't like it. Just leave alone on this one. I've never really seen him this happy before about anything really. So, don't ruin this for hi, please." She asked, Natsu looked over to Gray and sighed. It was true, he has never seen Gray this happy before. So, he just reluctantly nodded in response and crossed his arms and stared at the stage, trying to block out Gray's rant on plays.

"And then there was this other play I saw with gramps one time-"

"Wait, you saw one with gramps?" Natsu blurted out stupidly. Gray nodded.

"Yeah, he found out that there was a play on and thought I might be interested. So, we went, and it was so awesome! This one was about this girl who was taking care of magical creatures. It was a peaceful day, but then something happened. The creatures were suddenly out of control and they were sent lose all over the world. The girl had to try and find them all again before they got hurt or killed, so, she went on a quest to find them again. Along the way she met friends, ran into danger, and battled. There were a lot of dark guilds after them, because they wanted to them to find the creatures for them, so they'll sell them and become rich." Happy and Lucy gasped.

"That's horrible." Lucy said, shocked and Gray nodded.

"I know, I was almost in tears. Especially at the end there was this beautiful song that just almost made break down." Gray continued to talk about different plays on and on again. Natsu turned back to look at the stage. At some point the curtains had closed, he could hear voices and see shadows underneath the curtain. What the-?

"Hey Gray?" Gray stopped talking and looked at Natsu, curiously.

"Yeah, flamebreath?" Natsu's eye twitched a bit but ignored it.

"What's happening?" He gestured to the stage and Gray looked over and thought.

"Oh, they're getting ready for the show." Natsu's face lit up.

"So, does that mean it's starting soon?" He asked, happily that it's finally going to start soon. Gray nodded again.

"Yup. I am so excited for this one. I read the brochure and apparently it's a play about a twin brother and sister who got separated when they were young, but ten years later they-"

"No, don't spoil anymore." Lucy shrieked.

It's not spoiling if it's on the brochure though, is it?" Gray laughed.

"Uuhh, yeah it is. I don't like knowing what's going to happen before I start watching the plays." Gray just gave her a look.

"But-"

"No, no. I have made up my mind. Do. Not. Spoil. It!" Now this was getting amusing. Natsu laughed as he watched Lucy scream at Gray.

"No, Lucy, let Gray continue. This sounds interesting. Tell us more." He smirked. At least he was able to find some fun in this. When Natsu had said, Gray's smile grew even wider and started to ramble on about it. Sure, it was still annoying to Natsu, but at least it was annoying to Lucy as well.

"And then they reunite and go on lots of adventures, but one day the girl gets kidnapped and her brother has to go and save her. I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL THIS GET'S STARTED." He sighed happily and leant back on the wooden chair and rested his arms behind his head and stared at the stage waiting. Lucy, on the other hand was fuming. She turned around to look at Natsu with an angry expression.

"Why, did, you, have, to, do that?" She asked, hitting Natsu's arm on every word. Natsu jumped back in surprise and rubbed his arm.

"Oww, Lucy. I did it, because it was fun and plus he was annoying me, and it made him shut up, didn't it?" He gestured to Gray who was still smiling at the stage. Lucy looked at Gray then back at Natsu.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you made him spoil it for me." She hit his arm again but harder this time. Lucy turned around as fast as lightning to Gray who just chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, I didn't need to get the flamebrain to get me to spoil it for you, I was already planning on it." Natsu thought she was angry already and couldn't get any angrier, but boy was he wrong.

"What!" She shrieked. She got some strange and annoyed looks from the crowd.

"Calm down Lucy. You're getting weird faces pulled at you." Lucy took a deep breath and looked around. Unfortunately, he was right. "And yes, like I said, I was going to spoil it for you anyway." Lucy wracked his arm, probably harder than Natsu, but all he did was just laugh.

"Oww, Lucy." But then he smirked. "You still should've seen your face, it was priceless." He pointed and once again she wracked his arm.

"Shut up!" Suddenly the curtains all the lights dimmed, and Erza shushed them, the play was about to start! Gray and Lucy calmed down, Gray still smirking of course, and faced the stage. _Finally._ Natsu thought. It was finally about to start and now that stupid iceblock wouldn't annoy him any longer.

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out~**


	5. Their little brother

One shots of Gray Fullbuster: Gray/Ultear/Lyon

 **Hi guys long time no see well no write anyway yeah sorry it's been a while I've had a very busy and stressful term and haven't really had the time to update but anyway I am back and I have a few more story ideas to upload as well so yay for that and, Lyon and Ultear might be a bit out of character but oh well, enjoy. (I don't own Fairytail) also might be a bit too sweet, oh well haha.**

Their little brother

"Oh, this is pretty, don't you think guys?" Ultear asked the boys, looking down at this beautiful necklace. The necklace had a gold chain that was attached to a gold circle that was patterned with leaves and in the middle of the circle held an ocean blue gem, that looked like it had waves painted on. The boys sighed and rolled their eyes, but then looked back at the necklace.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gray said. "Why don't you buy it?" He asked. Ultear looked at it in thought for a moment. "You know, maybe I will." She smiled as she took it off its pole and walked over to the counter and bought it from the owner who looked very happy after they left.

"Now, where should we go next?" She asked, twirling around in a circle.

"Ah, we should see if they have a comic book store. There's still this one I haven't read and it's only new. I hope they have it." He said, hope sparkling in his eyes as he was about hurry down the street before Gray grabbed him by the collar.

"How about we do something we _all_ want to do?" He suggested which made Lyon stop and crossed his arms with a frown. "Fine. Where do you suggest we go then?" Gray looked around the area for a while, looking at all the different tents and little events that were going around: there was a guy next to a tent holding a stick that was set on fire at both ends and he was twirling it around in his hand and he suddenly threw it up in the air, there was a girl who kept reappearing and disappearing and other magic tricks that put people in awe.

"So, why are we here again?" Gray asked out of boredom. If he was being honest, he didn't really know why he was there with them. Lyon just suddenly came to the guild hall that day with Ultear and picked him up and carried him out of the guild declaring that he was going with them for the day. He so-called friends did not help at all! They just laughed at him as they left, did not even help him at all.

"I thought it would be a good idea to spend time with you guys, since you know, you two are my little brothers." Ultear replied. "And I thought that it would be nice to get to know you."

"Why am I little, I'm older than you are?" Lyon argued back, Ultear looked back at him, confused.

"No, you're not. I'm older than you. I'm 28 and you're 27 and that means I'm older."

"Only about a year."

"So?"

"Great, I guess that means I'm the youngest?" Gray mumbled, not liking the situation he was in. He was still 18! For crying out loud that was unfair. Why couldn't he be the oldest?

"That's right Gray, you're out little brother." Ultear chuckled, ruffling Gray's hair which he moved out of the way.

"I'm not little."

"Right, and I'm Santa clause." Lyon said, rolling his eyes.

"Pfft, whatever. Let's just continue walking then." He said and continued walking with Lyon and Ultear.

* * *

Gray, Lyon and Ultear kept walking around the area for another fifteen minutes when Ultear stopped walking making Lyon walk into her and making Gray walk into him.

"Oomh, what the hell?" He asked, stumbling back and holding his head wincing a little. Ultear didn't answer his question, but she continued to stare excitedly at it excitedly.

"Uhh, what is it Ul?" Lyon asked, unsure and he and Gray bent over to the side to look ahead to see what she was staring at. Oh no.

"No. No, no, no, no. No. I am not doing that!" Gray stated, waving his hands in a cross motion while stepping away from the others. Lyon and Ultear looked back at him, confused.

"Why not, it would be a nice idea and it wouldn't hurt anybody." Ultear reasoned, pointing at the place they were looking at and then looking back at Gray. Gray looked over to where it was. It wasn't that much of a line, so he wouldn't be waiting long but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that they wanted to get a picture together! And he hated getting his picture done. He couldn't explain why, he had no idea why he hated it but he just did! Ever since he could remember he always hated getting his picture done. He remembered one time when he was about six or seven for his birthday, his mum wanted to get a picture off him in front of the cake with her and his Dad in the background, but he didn't want to. He tried to hide under the table first, but then his mum pulled him back under, he then tried to run and hide in his bedroom, but then his Dad stopped him before he could even move, and then he did something nobody ever expected even him. He faced planed into the cake! Into his delicious chocolate, smartie-covered cake with white icing. At first, he was a little disappointed that he ruined the cake, but then he realised since he faced-planted head first into the cake no one else was going to eat it so he got to eat the whole thing himself, over the following week of course. But that didn't stop his dad from eating it though. But yeah, ever since he could remember he hated photo's.

"I just hate getting my picture done that's all. Can't we do something else?" He asked looking at them both hopefully. He waited for a reply but all he got was silence. Lyon looked back at Ultear with no expression, but then a smirk appeared on his face as well as Ultears.

"Uhhh, guys?" He asked uncertainly, but then something unexpected happened. Lyon and Ultear walked over to him well more like marched over to him, they both stopped on either sides of him.

"Uuhh guys?" He questioned again, but they didn't reply, but they took one arm and grabbed him under the arms and carried him towards the photographer. "Hey! What are you-? HEY!" He shouted, struggling to get free from their tight grips. What has he gotten himself into now?

They placed him down in front of the camera with a frown on his face. He stared at it as if it was most hateful thing in the world which it technically was in his opinion. He looked at Ultear who was on his left and Lyon who was on his right who were innocently smiling at the camera as if nothing had happened.

"Seriously?" He asked ad Lyon looked at him.

"What?"

"Why did you guys just do that?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders with his arms moving in front of him to show he was confused.

"Because you wouldn't have come with us anyway and why is this such a big deal?"

"Because I hate getting my picture done. Why are we even doing this?"

"Because, I thought it would be a nice idea for us three to take a picture together of me and my little cute brothers." Ultear replied with a smirk, which responded with Gray grumbling something about not being younger and crossed his arms and looked the other way. "And I also thought it would be nice thing for Ur." She finished which made Gray's heart stop. For Ur?

"Why would we do it though?"

"So, we can show her how her two students and her daughter have found one another and have created a little family. I just thought it was something we could do so she would be proud of us if we do something like this. Wouldn't that be a nice idea Gray?" He looked down at the ground at his feet. He shuffled a little, feeling the eyes of his older brother and sister's figures, looking down at him. He guessed it would be nice. He thought about it for a moment. For Ur. He still hated getting his picture done but if it was for Ur then maybe he could make an exception. He sighed and then looked back up.

"Fine, but I get to decide what we're doing next." He declared.

"Alright, little bro." Ultear chuckled. Gray growled.

"I'm not little." But Lyon laughed a little and ruffled Gray's hair.

"Sure, you are, you're our baby brother." He said and just as Gray was about to respond Ultear put her arms around his shoulders quickly and with Lyons hand still on Gray's hair and with a confused look on Gray's face, the photograph clicked, and a flash appeared.

 **Hi hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it wasn't any good I did try and make it kinda good but I really just want to update it now but yep thank you for reading and please review, thanks :)**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out~**


	6. Gray didn't like Lucy, he didn't, right?

**Hey guys, here is another chapter I hope you like it and I hope its good it's my first romance story and I hope the titles good i couldn't realy think of anyhing. Enjoy. (I don't own Fairytail)**

Random One-shots of Gray Fullbuster: Gray/Lucy

The guild was throwing a charity for a job that night. They invited all of Magnolia to visit, because they decided to do a ball charity. Gray was helping out setting up for the ball he was very excited about tonight, but he was also kinda nervous. He was helping Levy put out the chairs around the large tables when SHE came over. He was staring at her as she talked to Levy, he didn't even realise that the chair was slipping from his grasp when yelped and quickly grabbed the chair. It was like in slow motion. He stared at her blue gorgeous eyes in shock, he suddenly realised that her hands were on top of his. It seemed that she had reached the chair as he dropped it. As he stared at her hand, he took in the warmth of her hands. They felt soft and comforting on his and all his worries drifted away as well as the world. He blinked in surprise as he just realised the situation.

"Oh, s-sorry Luce. Th-thanks." She smiled at him and let go of the chair. He turned away so fast that he didn't even see her, and Levy walk away. He quickly walked towards one of the circler tables on the far-left side of the grounds where Erza, Natsu, and Wendy were setting up the table.

"So, why do we have tables if people are just going to dance around all day?" Natsu asked, stupidly in Gray's opinion.

"Because, people might want to sit down for a break." Erza replied in an annoyed tone as she put down one of the chairs.

"It looks more like a big wedding then a ball." Gray muttered, placing his chair next to Erza's, who put her hands on her at him.

"Well, they both have a similar get up, but it's different." She explained and turned back to straighten up the table cloth a little.

"Well, I think it looks fantastic so far." Wendy said as she was looking all around the place, mesmerised.

"Yeah and very romantic, wouldn't you say Gray?" Erza asked, smirking. Gray felt his cheeks grow hot again, and he felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

"Umm-uhh, wh-why are you asking me?" He stuttered. Erza just smirked and Natsu just cracked up laughing.

"Hahaha! Naaw look, he's blushing." Natsu pointed at him. Gray just glared at him and turned a way, crossing his arms with a huff.

"No, I'm not. Shut up Natsu." But Natsu just laughed even more and even Erza smirked a little.

"So, you going to ask her to dance?" She asked.

"Ask who to dance?" He asked, turning around to face her, confused.

"Lucy, of course." At this his expression went from confused to shock. He stared wide-eyed at her with his mouth hanging open a little.

"What-h-how did you-I mean, I don't know what you're talking about." He shook his head, blushing furiously again. Jeeze why does he keep doing that? And why do they keep asking stupid questions like that about Lucy?

"I don't like her like that." He said finally. But once he said that, he felt a pain in his chest as if he was hit by a dozen of arrows. Wait. Why did he feel sad that he said that? It's not like he liked Lucy like that, did he? No. No he did not. He only liked her as a sister, that's all.

"Suuurrree." Natsu smiled again as he straightened up some of the chairs around the table.

"Shut up Natsu or swear I'll come over there and make you."

"Oh yeah? Sure you will popsicle."

"That's it." He was about to jump over the table and attack Natsu but suddenly something grabbed hold of his collar and he was choked backwards.

"That's enough. There will be no arguing tonight you two." Gray shook a little from fear and put his hands to his forehead to salute her.

"Yes ma'am." They both cried at the same time, which they both glared at each other for it. Gray grumbled a little as he walked over to another and started to unstack the chairs and setting them out. It was only five seconds later that he realised that he was staring at Lucy again. He quickly looked away and focused on straightening the chairs. No. He did not like her like that. Lucy was his sister and that's that. Once again, that feeling of sadness came back. He couldn't help but feel sad and lonely every time he thought that. AAAAHHHHHHH! Why was he thinking that? He should not be thinking like that. _Just focus on setting the tables. Not Lucy. Just focus on setting the tables. Not Lucy._ He kept repeating in his mind. But he still couldn't help but let his eyes drift over to her a couple of times. He decided to go somewhere else away from Lucy to distract his mind. He decided to go and see what the guild was like inside.

He walked into the brightly lit room and took in the view and whistled. It wasn't that bad. All the tables and chairs had been packed away, probably stacked in the storage, there were little gold lights hanging on the roof, moving in a wave motion. The Master said that there wasn't going to be enough room for outside, so they decided to open up the guild to people as well. It wasn't a bad idea when Gray thought about, that way he'll have more room to escape Juvia. That sounded bad, but he overheard her talking to Cana about her wanting to dance with him all night and he really didn't want that, so he decided to stay clear of her tonight. Surprisingly Natsu even decided to help him. He said that if Juvia even tries to go near him, he was going to make a quick getaway for him. In his words: 'A good punch to the face shall get you away from her.' He sighed at that reply but Natsu was right if he and Natsu got into a fight, she would leave them alone or cheer him on, but at least he would get away from her during the commotion.

He looked over at the bar where Mira was sorting out crystal glasses and plates. He smiled and walked up to the bar and over to her.

"Hey Mira, anything I could do to help?" He asked, looking down at the glasses as she grabbed three more from the other bench.

"Ummm, not here. Maybe try Levy and Gajeel?" She gestured over to his left where he saw levy putting up decoration while Gajeel passed it to her, but there was one problem. Juvia was there.

"Uuuhh, do you know if anyone else needs help?" She looked at him confused but brushed off. She looked towards his left where Cana and Lissana were coming up from the attic with alcohol, but there was another problem. Lucy was there. Wait. Why was that problem? _Remember, I do not like Lucy. I like her like a sister._ He scolded himself. He smiled at Mira.

"Thanks, I-I'll go see if they need help." He walked over to them with his hands in his pockets. "Do you guys need any help?" He asked, trying not to look at Lucy so instead he was looking at Cana.

"Uhh, yes please. Can you go and grab just a few more alcohol bottles from the storage room, Lucy could you please go and help him?" She asked, and Lucy nodded.

"Sure." She handed Lissanna her bottle and walked off with Gray. For the whole way Gray was freaking out. He clenched his hands and he had to remind himself a couple of times to breath. He was standing next to her. He was standing next to Lucy! Wait, wait, wait, wait. HE. WAS. NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH. HER. Why was he freaking out? He likes her like a sister. A SISTER! _I like her like a sister. I like her like a sister. Just focus on the job at hand. Don't focus on Lucy, just focus on getting the drinks. I like her like a sister. I like her like a sister._ He kept repeating in his head over and over again.

"You excited about tonight Gray?" She asked. He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice and he felt butterflies in his stomach again.

"Y-yeah. It looks like it's going to be great." He smiled.

"I wonder if anyone's going to asked me to dance." She asked, tapping her chin with her finger. Gray frowned a little at that. Someone else asking her out? Wait, no. That wouldn't matter to him because he doesn't like her like that. Ugghh, why was this so confusing and annoying. So, all he just replied was,

"I'm sure someone will ask you out Lucy." He smiled. Lucy's face lit up at that.

"You really think so?"

"Well yeah, who wouldn't want to ask you out?" Gray stopped walking and looked to find Lucy shocked.

"Uuhh, thanks?" She said nervously. Did he say something wrong? Oh shit.

"I-I mean, I think a lot of people would think your pretty and would ask you out that's all, not me if that's why you're nervous?" He asked, he hoped he had said the right words. Maybe. He cleared his throat awkwardly and turned to look at something else in the room.

So, uhhh-Alcohol that's right. We came here for some alcohol." He said awkwardly and walked quickly to the shelfs with alcohol on it with Lucy following him, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah. The alcohol. That's what we came for. Alcohol." She pointed towards the shelfs with the alcohol on it and walked over to grab two of the bottles in each hand. Gray did the same thing and they both turned around at the same time and stared at each other in silence before Lucy took a big sigh and walked back upstairs. Gray stared up after her and mentally wracked himself in the head. Why did he say that? What the hell was he thinking? He just sighed and banged his head against one of the shelves.

* * *

He walked back upstairs with the two bottles of alcohol in his hands and placed them on the bar.

"Thanks Gray." Mira smiled at him and he smiled back at her. "No problem. Glad to help. Anything I could help with?" He asked looking around at the glasses below. "I've got absolutely nothing to do." She stopped what she was doing and put her finger to her chin, hummed and thought. For a moment.

"Well, I guess you could help me answer this question." She replied after a moment.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did something happen between you and Lucy down there?" She asked, and Gray just looked at her, utterly bewildered.

"WHAT!"

"I asked if something happened. She was acting all nervous when she came back upstairs like she had seen a ghost or something or got asked something. Did you say something to her Gray?" He just stared at her like she had grown three heads. It was silent for them for a while, while Gray thought about it. He might've said something.

"Nooo." He said but she just looked at him unconvinced. "Mmmh, ok. But no, I don't need any more help thank you. Maybe check with Erza or someone, but I think it's almost time."

"Really?" He asked, looking around for a watch or something. He did not realise that the time had gone by.

An hour later, Gray was seated at one of the tables inside, and watched as guest piled their way through the guild. Gray was glad that they thought of having the even outside also, because there was a lot of people, some were even from other guilds. Sabertooth and, unfortunately, Lamia Scale were here.

"Hey Gray, fancy seeing you here." Lyon said, straightening his tie. He wore a blue dress robe, with a silver cape hanging from his shoulders and neck.

"Well yeah. I mean it's my guild." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you know where-Ah there she is. I'll chat with you later Gray, I'm going to go and see my lovely Juvia." He said and hurried off into the direction where Juvia had been talking with Levy and Gajeel and some of the guests. Gray chuckled a little when Juvia jumped as Lyon approached and tried to escape. In a way, he felt a little bad for her, but in another way, it was a little funny.

After a little while, he decided to stand up and stretch a bit and have a look outside. He squeezed through the crowd, accidentally bumping people along the way but he managed to get outside. He stopped just outside the guild doors and looked at the sight. It was crowded, that's for sure, but it was also amazing. The tables were covered in white sheets with purple tassels hanging down from each corner and were lined up on both sides of the area, and the middle part was left open for dancing. Fairy Lights were hung by around the area by the street lights, making the place have a nice, dim yellow glow to it. Gray walked down the stairs, saying hi to a few people and made his way towards Erza and Natsu again, but was interrupted.

"Oh, Gray Hi." It was his landlady. She must've had time to come tonight, Gray thought happily.

"Oh, hi Mrs Waters, glad you could make it tonight." He smiled and hugged her.

"This place is wonderful. It's already going so well, and please tell the cook my thanks for the food, it is absolutely delicious." She smiled and patted Gray's cheek. "Well, I'll let you get back my husband's waiting for me over there." She said and strolled of to the opposite direction. Gray continued to make his way back to Erza and Natsu.

"Hey guys," He said as lent on one of the tables behind him and crossed his arms with a smirk. "It looks like it's going well.

"Yeah, it does. I'm proud of it." Erza said with a smile, while putting her hands on her hips.

"So, have you asked her yet?" Natsu asked, with a teasing smirk. Gray's heart rate picked up and he suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. Wait. Why was he starting to panic like that?

"Ummmm, I don't know what you're talking about." He said, his voice high pitching a little.

"Oh, come on Gray, don't do that again. Just ask her pout so I can tease you about it already, jeeze snowflake." Natsu mumbled, crossing his arms.

"What did you just call me?"

"boys, we don't want any fighting tonight alright?" The boys nodded out of fear. "But seriously Gray, are you going to ask her out or to ask her to dance?" She asked, glaring at him. He gulped, but he stood his ground.

"Jeeze, would you guys leave me alone about it. It's my business what I do and don't do, so just get off my back alright?" And with that, he got up off the table and stormed off leaving a very shocked Erza and Natsu. He walked through the crowded place and headed back into the guild again, anywhere to get asway from them. How dare they question him like that? And what were they going on about him asking out someone? Were they talking about Juvia? No, they knew that he didn't like her like that, maybe Lucy again? Yeah, Lucy. Wait, no. He already told them he wasn't going to ask out Luc-

"Ooomh!" He was snapped out of his thoughts, when he suddenly bumped into something. He rubbed his head and looked up to find none other than-

"Oh, Lucy sorry, I-I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" Lucy nodded and brushed some of her hair out of the way. God she was beautiful, Gray thought. Her hair out like that really matched her purple dress. Her dress was long, and it flowed down towards her feet, it had blue decorations in swirls around the dress.

"That's alright Gray, are you ok?" He quickly closed his mouth as he just realised that he was staring at her with his mouth opened and staring like a creep. "Ummm, yeah, I'm-I'm ok." They stood there in silence for a little while, Gray was looking awkwardly around the place, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"W-well, I should probably be going, I was going to see Erza about something." She pointed in the direction where he had come and started walking off when Gray grabbed her hand. Oh shit. What was he doing? He didn't mean to grab it. Why did he do that?

"Uuhhh-heh. Ummm, Sorry about that." He said and quickly let go of lucy's hand. "I was w-wondering-" he began and rubbed the back of his neck, uncertainly.

"Y-yes?" She asked, and Gray didn't miss the blush that crept onto her face. He suddenly felt heat rise up in his face. Was he blushing too? Oh god, he hoped not. Ok, he just needs to calm down this was it. He was going to ask.

"W-would you-" He gulped. "Like to dance with m-me?" That's it, he did it. He finally asked her. He finally mustered up all the courage and asked it. She stood there in shock, her mouth hanging open a little. Oh no, shouldn't he have asked. Was it because of what he said earlier?

"It-it's ok if you don't want too. I-I mean I understand, I can just go-" He was about walk away before Lucy grabbed his hand.

"No. I mean yeah sure. I would love to dance with you." She smiled, and he smiled to and he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and he grabbed her shoulder and with his other hand held her hip, she did the same thing and they started to sway a little.

"So, you were going to ask me out then huh?" She asked, with a laugh. He laughed too, then gave her the biggest smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." They danced the night away, of course taking breaks in between and talking but they mainly danced. Just before the last song finished and just as the guests were about to leave, he pulled her closely and leaned into her and they both kissed.

"WHHOOOO! Alright, guess all that money goes to me guys. Now hand it over, I told you he would kiss her by the end of the night, it's more romantic that way." Gray and Lucy pulled away from each other and looked at the guild doors to see Cana, Erza, Natsu and the others all watching them including the Master and his landlady with her husband who were laughing.

"Were guys watching the whole time" He yelled at them and they nodded.

"Yep!"

"You guys are creeps!" He shouted. "And did you guys make a bet?" And once again they nodded.

"Jeeze, what's with our guild?" He sighed and pinched the brim of his nose, shaking his head as he listened to Natsu and Happy singing 'Lucy and Gray sitting in a tree'.

"Well it is Fairytail." Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gray sighed and looked down at the ground, then back at Lucy. "Hey Lucy?" He asked, Lucy looked curiously at Gray.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." And he pulled her in again and they kissed earning more cheering from the guild.

 **I guess I could've added a little more drama in it but oh well, hope you enjoyed reading and please review, thank you for reading.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out~**


	7. Brothers Protect Each Other

**Hi hope you enjoy this chapter :) (I don't own Fairytail)**

Brother protect eachother: Lyon/Gray

Gray was his little brother, his little brother that irritated him so much. But he also loved him. He was the one who had saved him from being corrupted, he would do anything to protect him, from evil, from darkness, anything. Anything except Erza- he defiantly deserved this one. Gray had almost died, he protected him from an enemy spell on a team up job and now he was paying the price for it. Lyon laughed a little as Erza chased him around the guild, outraged. She was seriously pissed at him, grateful of course that Lyon was alive and so was Gray, but still was pissed. They were upset that he had pulled a sacrificial-stunt again. Oh Gray, when was he ever going to learn. I mean, don't get Lyon wrong, he was glad that he was alive thanks to Gray, but he was still also mad at him because he almost lost his life as well. He was unconscious for almost a month, the guild had thought he was in a coma or something, probably was, but then he miraculously woke up for a few minutes and after being checked out by Wendy, Chelia and Porlyusica they said he should be fine in another month or so and should stay in bed and rest. But of course, Gray wasn't quite happy about that and started to complain before Erza had punched him so hard that it had knocked him out but not that hard that it would've cause any more injuries. But after a few more weeks, Gray was up and about in the guild, talking with some of his guildmates, drinking and of course fighting with Natsu and Lyon who had been there the whole time.

Lyon sat down at one of the sits at the bar and sipped at a drink that Mira had poured him. He couldn't really help it though, he still felt guilty about the whole situation. It should've been him who had got hit by the spell not Gray. He should have been able to protect his little brother not the other way around.

"It's not your fault you know." Mira said, making Lyon jump a little. "You don't need to blame yourself."

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about Mira." He replied, crossing his arms and looking back at Erza and Gray, who was now in a headlock an Natsu had seemed to be joining in. About time, Lyon thought.

"You don't need to lie, I can see it in your face. Gray has the same look sometimes." Lyon looked down at the ground, feeling worse.

"And that's not your fault either. You know he doesn't blame you. I think that he feels glad that he protected you." Lyon sighed and grabbed his drink and took another sip.

"I know, but I just can't help but feel like it's my fault. I should've been the one protecting him, not him protecting me." Mira looked at him thoughtfully, then she turned her head towards the trio. (Gray had somehow managed to get out of Erza's grip and had started to run away, but Natsu had now put him in a headlock and was now punching his face.

"Maybe you should talk to him?" She suggested, and Lyon shrugged in response.

"I don't know." He looked over at Gray who seemed to be looking at him. Lyon's eyes widened as Gray smiled at him and gave him a little nod. He knew what he meant, that Gray didn't blame Lyon. Suddenly a memory popped in his head. It was the second time that Gray had woken up-well sort of woken up, his eyes were half opened, and he was about to fall asleep again but just before he did, he whispered something about being even. Lyon knew what Gray meant-the Orecian Seis. But that still didn't mean that Lyon-

"Hey, Lyon are you going to sit there and be a lazy ass you are or you gonna come and help me!?" He asked, struggling out of Natsu's grip. Lyon smiled and got up, he knew that Gray didn't blame him and he was glad to have saved his big brother.

"Nah, I think that you deserved this."

 **Hi, hope you are enjoying these oneshots so far and this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review:)**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out~**


End file.
